guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marcopolo47/My Skills/"IT'S NOT A FREAKING REFERENCE!"
Not a bad skill.. considering at 14 it's 5 users.--Mont 14:58, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :And at 17, it's 6!!! HAX-- (Talk) ( ) 14:59, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::My nomination for one of the best user pages ever. Only too many times I've tangled with tools (alliteration ftw) thinking 'OMG DATS TRIVIA ADD ADD ADD!!!!!' --Blue.rellik 10:55, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Haha I hate trivia... I want the opposite of this skill as well :P Silver Sunlight 07:49, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Very nicely done, you get (25) Zulu point(s)! Zulu Inuoe 02:51, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :*Nailed to my bookmarks* 211.31.237.39 06:31, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :ZOMG! positive feedback? What has happened to the world i once knew?!!?-- (Talk) ( ) 10:51, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::Moar blasphemy needed in that comment, marco. This is a overpowered skill, i'm thinking of posting it on GWW OP skillpages lol. That was me posting before, This is why I hate multi-tasking 42 things/logging in at a time. Yes, males can multi-task contrary to female scientists. Flechette 11:42, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Like it! /laugh /clap --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:44, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :yay! positive feedback!-- (Talk) ( ) 00:46, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Okay, that made me laugh like crazy xD Make more, please ^^ --Lefy Piyero 15:43, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :lol, i also had to laugh XD. however, i love trivias >:) — Zerpha The Improver 20:24, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::I love trivias too, just as long as they actually make sense. For example, I'm fine w/ "It's just a flesh wound." because it's obviously a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. However, I refuse to believe that Turimachus is a reference to Steve Irwin, just because they both hunt things.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:10, 8 December 2007 (UTC) it's awesome. luv that skill!guigolum 23:00, 6 March 2008 (UTC) This is my absolute favorite page on this wiki. No lie. 21:59, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Trivia This is the only page to appear when you google search the title! RT | Talk 20:25, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :ZOMGLOLZ ADD ADD ADD!!ONE!11!!1!EXCLAMATIONPOINT1!1!-- (Talk) ( ) 21:34, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :: *Screen asplodes from capslock spike* Lord of all tyria 21:36, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::: (fixing misspelling)-- (Talk) ( ) 21:37, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Don't edit my talk page things...tis mean. Lord of all tyria 21:38, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::BUT YOU MISSPLEED ASPLODES!!!1-- (Talk) ( ) 21:39, 5 December 2007 (UTC) 300 :This skill is obviously a refrence to 300, i don't even need to explain how.--71.203.106.178 ::Well, obviously. Anyone who hasn't figured that out by now is a little bit slow.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:42, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Er, srsly Triple Chop Trivia The axe in the picture resembles a Canthan Crude Axe. Do things like that really have to be added? Who gives a flying scapegoat? It's not like people think "OMG THIS GUY IN THIS SKILL HAS OBSID ARMOR IT IS NOW MY LIFE QUEST TO GET OBSID ARMOR" or something. -Yikey 18:50, 31 January 2008 (UTC) it's a reference! One time, my friends and I were playing Marco Polo and the one it guy said Marco 47 times. It's a reference! 72.66.106.212 21:44, 23 February 2008 (UTC) can we please lower the recharge :) :Don't worry, it's an unlisted effect that if this skill is used to remove trivia, it recharges instantly. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:28, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Trivia This is obviously a reference to the new dance, freaking. Bisurge 18:46, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :"New"? That's been around since I was a kid. (T/ ) 22:06, 29 October 2008 (UTC)